


Together

by Xenogou



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff with some angst, hes my ride or die/comfort character so whenever im sad i dream of him, just an old daydream of me being with optimus tbh, platonic or romantic, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogou/pseuds/Xenogou
Summary: Optimus thinks about how much he cherishes his human.Funny, he never noticed he called her his til now.





	Together

“Optimus?” A soft voice spoke quietly, so quietly in fact that it made his spark flutter.

Optimus felt her on his chest, brushing her face across his chassis and nuzzled into the warm metal there.

He only let a gentle finger brush across her back, rubbing little circles to keep her asleep, mentally knowing that it was way before sunrise and they did not need to wake for some time. Plus he knew that she had been having trouble sleeping for a while now, she needs the rest.

He hummed a cybertronian lullaby as he did, his body seemingly losing all the weight of the world, focusing only on her and her steady breathing. Her hands grasping out little outcropping across his frame, trying oh so desperately to get closer to him and to seemingly steal his body heat.

He couldn't help but chuckle when she laid a soft peck on him in her sleepy face before resting her head again, her head is supported by a small pillow along with a blanket resting on her own body.

Times like these were his personal favorite, not that he would ever admit to any of his fellow Autobots.

Times where it was just the two of them, no responsibilities, no war, no school, no anxiety or fear, just pure happiness, and content.

Primes were not supposed to have weaknesses, they were not supposed to be emotional, they were not supposed to be attached.

He lifted his pointer finger and gently caressed one side of her face.

His spark flutters again.

Optimus knew that one day, either he or she would disappear. It was simply inevitable.

She grabbed his finger and nuzzled her face against it, holding onto it with all her might. Her cheek resting on his finger once she was done, her snoring coming back in full swing.

A smile grew across his face, a smile that radiated love and happiness for the human that rested on him.

Optimus may have lived across many lifetimes but being with her was by far his favorite of every single one.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up! I literally haven't posted in ages and I found this in my docs and felt that while short, it was a good enough short thing to post. This is pure self-indulgence at its finest tbh.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! Thank you and have a nice day/night wherever you are.


End file.
